


莫失莫忘

by Andingsky



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Gen, Siblings, Warm memories before a tragic end
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky
Summary: “我也还是不愿松手”勃艮第的龚特，一件饰品与一桩陈年往事。
Kudos: 1





	莫失莫忘

我十二岁那年夏天，特洛尼的领主阿德里安来了。这不是什么稀奇的事情。因为阿德里安是父亲的挚友，他的居城固然遥远，却也是常来常往。  
但是这次拜访是特别的，因为阿德里安的背后多了两个男孩。一个十八九岁的样子，一个不过八九岁光景。  
那个十八九岁的男孩个子已经赶上了以高大而闻名的阿德里安。说实话，我甚至不太确定还能不能用“男孩”来称呼他，因为早有什么又冷又硬的东西——大概是风吧——把他脸上的稚气洗刷得一干二净，又像快刀子似的给他削出了一身硬朗挺拔的线条。他支楞着一头刚刚修短的黑发，有点儿肥的深色衣袍上带着生硬的折痕，夜空一样的漆黑眼睛泛着点绿光，躲躲闪闪的不与他人目光相接，像狼。  
阿德里安坐着和我的父亲闲话，这个大男孩就雕塑似的戳在他身边，只有眼里那抹绿光不时在几点上一掠——挂在他自己腰带上的小包，另一个男孩的头发，王座厅的四个角落——这一掠极轻极快，还是像狼。  
而我一开始几乎没看到那个八九岁的男孩——他低着头藏在那一身直线条的小伙子身后。这倒衬托得他圆润的面貌格外柔和好看，几乎会让人误以为他是个小姑娘。他全神贯注地把玩着从那大男孩束腰包上垂下来的一束穗子，那种专注不是出于兴趣，而是紧张。我走进房间向父亲和他的客人问好，那个狼眼睛的大男孩极轻极快地对我笑了一下，轻轻一拢身后孩子的肩头示意他出来，那孩子没动，苹果似的小脸埋得更低，那怯生生的样子也确实像个姑娘。  
父亲那天也格外和蔼，他不但在招手叫我过去的时候是笑着的，甚至还轻轻地给我扯了扯本来不怎么凌乱的衣角，让我有点受宠若惊。他让我带着旦克瓦特——这是那个小男孩的名字——在我们的城堡里到处转转。这孩子终于被那个小伙子半哄半拽地从背后弄了出来，也终于忽闪着一双大眼睛开始上下打量着我。我伸过手去，他没接，眼里流露出极想跟着走的意思，却还是往那个大男孩身上靠了靠，手里还是紧拽着那一串穗子。那大男孩蹲下身子，凑在小旦克瓦特——好奇怪的名字啊——耳边用我听不太懂的语言说了点儿什么，又把一直被紧紧拽着的绳穗解了下来。那个小家伙就只得慢慢地蹭到了我的身边——虽然我猜他一定和我一样，巴不得想早点出去透透气了。大男孩蹲着没动，仰起脸看着我们的方向，他轻轻地摆了摆手，一身硬邦邦的线条此时一下子变得柔和了许多，一丝稚气也终于回到了他的身上和眼里，挺可爱，虽然那个样子还是像狼。  
旦克瓦特是个非常省心的孩子，至少比我这个岁数的时候要好哄得多。当然，作为三个小不点儿的哥哥，我也自认为哄小孩儿很有一套：一捧核儿还没长硬的青杏子，一小罐从厨房里偷来的蜂蜜，再加上城墙上我最喜欢的、能看见莱茵河的那个角落——总之就是所有被母亲发现的话一定会招来一阵数落的东西——很快刚刚还绷着脸儿的那个小家伙就开始像小喜鹊似的叽叽喳喳了。  
虽然带着不小的口音，我们的话旦克瓦特说得还是很不错的。大概是看到了我好奇的眼神，他颇为大方地把手里的穗子给我看——那是一串新奇的小玩意儿：色彩斑斓的羽毛、指头大的木雕小雷神锤、一枚长满了绿锈的奇异钱币、还有一颗雪白的尖牙，牙根处细细地绕着几圈铁线。旦克瓦特含着半颗杏，酸得直抽气，却还是喋喋不休地讲着每一样东西的来历，他说那枚钱币来自遥远的东方，那个小锤是哈根——这个名字更加奇怪了——自己刻的，而那根羽毛和那颗牙都是哈根打猎所得的战利品，那可是真正的狼牙，说到这里，他松鼠似的小脸上满满的全是骄傲。  
这样说来，那个高个子大男孩一定就是哈根了，阿德里安那个“失而复得”的长子，说他失而复得是因为绝大多数人——包括阿德里安自己——大概都没想到他居然能从匈人那里活着回来。一提到这个一身荒漠气息的大哥哥旦克瓦特就兴奋莫名，他滔滔不绝地讲着从哈根那里听来的奇闻异事，语调欢快，不过似乎还是有一点怎么也掩饰不住的小小失落。  
“哈根最厉害了。”这是在这小子的叙述中出现频率最高的一句话。  
兴致勃勃地讲完了一个据说从用那个钱币的国家传来的故事之后，旦克瓦特突然沉默了，漆黑的大眼睛笼上了一层水汽，搞得我有点手足无措。  
不知过了多久他才再次开口，刚才的小小失落此时好像已经填满了他窄窄的胸膛。  
“我真的不想长大啊，恭特殿下”  
“长大了有什么不好吗？”他这句没头没脑的抱怨搞得我一头雾水  
“其实也没什么不好，长大了可以很威风地骑马，可以有自己的宝剑，还可以拉很好看的那种大弓………可是我就是不想长大。哈根长大了就再也没有‘哥哥’的感觉了，虽然他现在真的好厉害，对我也特别的好，但是感觉就是不一样了……他走的时候我还没有出生，所以知道了有他这么一个大哥以后，我就老是忍不住想着要是有他在该多好，可是等到他终于回来了……我居然也没有想象的那么开心。恭特殿下，我说不太清楚，我就是……我想过等他回来一定要让他陪我一起玩，要把我所有心事都告诉他，结果真的见到他以后，反而觉得不应该这样做了，因为他是个‘大人’了。我还老是担心他再走。因为大人是要去打仗的……我是阿德里安的儿子，不应该害怕打仗……可是我也亲眼见过哈根肩膀和胳膊上的疤，都好长的，看着可也真难受呢……”  
旦克瓦特的声音越来越低，我也不知道该说些什么好。只好和他一起默然地望着远方，远方波光粼粼的莱茵河也默不作响。  
我手里还捏着那枚狼牙，不由得把它攥得更紧了一些。牙尖扎得手指微微地有些疼，我却还是不愿松手，脑子里没来由地浮现出哈根目送我们出门时，那蓦然柔和下来的模样。  
我猛地合上眼睛摇了摇头，想把那双黑眼睛里的绿光从眼前赶走，它们与莱茵河的波光合在一处，让我有点儿目眩。旦克瓦特的情绪依旧低落，甚至似乎没有注意到我的异样。幸好这时侯我的弟弟妹妹们睡午觉应该醒了，就带他去看了一回刚出生不久的小吉赛尔。虽然我们没呆多久就被小大人儿似的克里姆希尔德轰了出来，旦克瓦特还是重新变得精神焕发了，果然是个省心的孩子。  
这一天阿德里安反常地没有留下来住一阵的打算——大概是还要到别的地方去展览一下儿子们。我陪着父亲与这一行人告别，眼看着侍从们都把坐骑从马厩里牵出来了，我才突然想起刚才那一串穗子还在我的手里。旦克瓦特刚刚被他高大的哥哥抱上马背，他看见我向他们跑过来，便凑到哈根耳边轻轻说了点什么了，用的大概又是他们的家乡话吧。哈根回过头，了看我和我手上托着的东西，露出了点温和而羞涩的笑容。  
“这个，本来就是给殿下的。”哈根说起我们的话来居然比十岁的旦克瓦特还生硬一点。他也一定知道自己说的不好，因为就算只说了这短短的一句话，我偶然抬头碰到他的视线时，四目相对之间也能从他那泛着绿光的眼里读出不少的紧张。他这个样子很有趣，因为终于不那么像狼了。  
一句略显生硬的话，一个紧张的眼神，外加一串奇特的纪念品，这是十二岁那年我与特洛尼人哈根唯一的交集。  
后来我把那串小玩意拿给弟弟妹妹们看，克里姆希尔德闹着要那根羽毛，说它好看，要拿去插在辫子上。我把羽毛摘下来给了妹妹，看到一旁静静坐着的盖诺的眼神，我又把小雷锤摘下来给了他。  
后来那根羽毛的确被克里姆希尔德插在了金灿灿的发辫上，跟着她一起蹦蹦跳跳了多半天，可惜还没到晚餐时间它就不知去向了。不知道是不是母亲一边念叨着“不像样”一边偷偷把它拈了下来，好在克里姆希尔德自己没难过太久。  
后来小吉赛尔长大了一点点，会看着哗啦作响的玩意儿发笑或者嘟嘟囔囔了，我就把那枚钱币和其他能碰出清脆响声的小东西穿成一串，挂在他的摇篮上。只给自己留下了那枚狼牙。  
后来特洛尼人哈根又来了，这一次是来做我们的臣子。他还是像狼，说话却早已不再生硬。“哈根的舌头和他的矛尖一样锋利”，这句话不知何时成了大多数人对他的第一印象。  
后来旦克瓦特也来了，他还是像个姑娘，不过现在他也是个大人了——不管他自己有多么的不愿意。  
后来我也有了自己的孩子，想要找出当年吉赛尔的摇篮，和拴着钱币的那一串风铃，却哪里都找不到。  
后来有一天我突然发现，十二岁那年那次出于偶然的、紧张的对视，是哈根唯一一次直视我的眼睛。这么多年以来我只抓到过他这一次，就这一次。  
后来在艾柴尔燃烧的大厅里只剩下了我们两个，我从怀里摸出了那颗狼牙，给在我头上举着盾牌的哈根看。  
他一愣：“我没想到您还留着这个。”  
在那一刻，比矛尖还要锋利的舌头钝了，就像那一年十九岁的大男孩。  
我为什么不留着呢？这句话我噙在齿间，最终没能出口。只好把那枚狼牙握紧。  
牙尖在多年的摩挲之下早已不再尖锐，创伤与疲惫也早已让我的身体麻木不堪，我却还是确信有熟悉的微痛从指间传来。  
我也还是不愿松手。


End file.
